Mother Dearest
Mother Dearest is the first episode of Season 1, along with the series premiere, of That's So Raven. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003. Plot Raven's gets mad and tells off her teacher for calling on her when she didn't know an answer. Raven thought the class would have her back, but they didn't. Raven's teacher, Mr. Petrachelli, requests a parent teacher conference with Raven's parents. Raven puts on a purple outfit, disguised as her mother. Raven almost pulls it off, however Mr. Petrachelli wanted to speak to Raven and her mother at the same. Mr. Petrachelli gets angry and leaves the school. Just then, Raven's parents came to the school and recognize Raven. In the end Raven is grounded for being disrespectful to Mr. Pretrachelli and loses her phone privileges for two weeks. Meanwhile, Eddie gets his locker taken by someone else. He finally gets the guts to stand up to the bully and gets his locker back. Cast Main Characters *Raven-Symone as'' Raven Baxter *Kyle Massey' as Cory Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Stars *Christopher Aguilar as Brendan *Mychal Rayne as Big Guy *Shane Lyons as Kenny Brookwell *Ernie Sabella as Mr. Petrachelli Absent * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels Trivia *Anneliese van der Pol (who plays Chelsea) does not appear in this episode. *This was the first episode of the show aired, but the second episode produced for the show with a production code of #102. *This is the first episode to not feature Chelsea Daniels. She immediately gets introduced in the following episode after, in "Party Animal". *All airings of this episode shown after 2003, edits Kobe Bryant's name with Lebron James's name, due to the Bryant's sexual assault charges. *The view of the staircase from Mr. Petrachelli's class comes from the right of the staircase, but when Raven leaves his class, she comes from the left. *While standing in front of the up staircase, Eddie says that Mr. Petrachelli class is one floor down, but from inside his class you could see the same up staircase. *After Raven reveals herself to Eddie, she pulls him down the hallway. But in the next scene, you can see them coming from another hallway and then walking right back down the same hallway. *Eddie says that Mr. Petrachelli classroom is one floor down, but Bayside only has two floors. And behind him you could see that the staircase behind him goes up. *When Raven and Eddie are talking on the phone, Eddie is at home, but he is sitting on the stairs on the Baxters' living room. *When Raven is disguised as Tanya and she dances, she doesn't have on her hat, but in the next shot of her, when she's confronting Eddie's bully, she has it on. *As Raven goes into the classroom to find her mother, the door opens by itself. *When Cory says the "3 Cs," he holds up four fingers instead of three. *When Raven is grounded and not allowed to use the phone for two weeks Tanya comes in wearing Raven's disguise, and asks whose mother Raven was thinking of when she wore the outfit. Raven responds by telling Tanya that she looks bootylicious. This is a reference to the song "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. Quotes '''Eddie:: (to Raven about her disguise) You don't even look like your mom. You look like you ate your mom. ---- Raven: (while in the girls restroom) Excuse me, ladies, but I think the mayonnaise on my sardine sandwich went bad. So if you have any perfume, I'd spray it now! ---- Eddie: We got to get our lockers back! I have to keep my reputation! Mr. Petracelli: Thomas, you never had a reputation! ---- Raven: (to Eddie) OK, my parents have to meet with Petrachelli and they are going to freak! How am I going to tell them? Eddie: Just fake being sick. They can't get mad if you're sick. Raven: I stopped doing that kind of thing when I was eight. It's brilliant! ---- Raven: Knock knock? Eddie: Who's there? Raven: Not you! ---- Tanya: (walks into Raven's room wearing the mom disguise) I just have one question — when you put this on, exactly what mother were you thinking of? Raven: You look bootylicious. 102 102